Tears that Lead to Smiles
by KakashiYuffiePro
Summary: Penny is gone without a trace, leaving poor Leonard in a terrible depression. Can Sheldon cheer him up?
1. Chapter 1

Leonard walked into his apartment. He looked sullen, staring at his feet and flopping on the couch, face first. He contemplated crying, but decided he was too sad to even try.

About 5 minutes and 43 seconds later, Sheldon walked into the living room from his bedroom. One look at his friend and his gaze softened. Although, he kept up his façade of being an emotionless wall quite well. He walked gently over to Leonard and poked him in the shoulder three consecutive times.

"Leonard?"

Three more pokes.

"Leonard?"

Three more pokes.

"Leonard?"

Leonard sighed, too tired to be annoyed, "What?"

"Two things. One, your feet are in my spot. Two, you look glum."

"Very observant."

"Nay. Anyone who would've walked in here would have noticed this immediately."

"Sarcasm, Sheldon."

Sheldon pursed his lips and stamped his foot, "Oh for goodness… Just when I thought I was getting the hang of it!"

Leonard, tactfully, did not reply. He simply rolled on his side and pulled his legs to his chest. Sheldon sat down, and tried to think of the right words that would comfort his 'bestie' as Amy Farrah Fowler put it. It would help if he had more to go on. What happened? Right, questions first, comforting later.

"What's wrong, Leonard?"

Leonard looked thoughtful, as if trying to figure out what was asked of him, and his eyes _finally_ filled with tears, "Penny's gone."

Sheldon was surprised. This was certainly not something he was expecting. Penny was gone?

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone… Her apartment is empty… I tried calling her cell, but she wouldn't answer… I called the Cheesecake Factory but they said she quit… She's _gone!_"

Leonard broke down, then. His hands coming up to cover his face as he started bawling. His body racked as his sounds of sadness filled the room. Sheldon was confused as to what to do. A hot beverage seemed unfit for this situation… maybe a hug? How does one hug?

A loud sob added with a few coughs snapped Sheldon out of his reverie. While he was pondering, Leonard was in the process of getting up and racing to his room. Currently, he had only managed to stand up.

Sheldon reacted quickly by wrapping his arms around Leonard's waist and pulling him back down to the couch. A moment later, he was surprised by what he had done. Leonard's hands were gone from his face, and were pushing against Sheldon.

Leonard squirmed, "Let me go!"

Sheldon could see the puffiness of his eyes and the tears that were still falling.

Leonard pressed harder, "Please, Sheldon, just let me go!"

Sheldon reciprocated by tightening his arms, crushing Leonard to his chest. Leonard's head fell right under Sheldon's chin, and a surprised gasp escaped from Leonard's throat. Leonard's arms were affectively trapped between his own chest and Sheldon's arm. His hands pressed together under his chin. The position was awkward, but oddly comforting.

Sheldon kept one hand wrapped around Leonard and used his free hand to stroke Leonard's hair.

"Wh-what… what is this?"

"It's a hug, Leonard. Am I not doing it correctly? If so, I apologize."

"A hug?" Leonard sounded so confused and lost.

Sheldon sighed, "I am trying to comfort you."

"Oh."

Leonard's eyes filled with tears again, and within moments sobs racked his body. Sheldon stroked his hair and rocked him, murmuring words of comfort.

"Penny," Leonard sobbed. He buried his face into Sheldon's chest and pulled himself the rest of the way up onto Sheldon's lap. He somehow got his hands free and threw his arms around Sheldon's chest.

Sheldon was shocked from the sudden motion, but simply 'rolled with it.'

"Listen, Lenny…"

That made Leonard freeze. Sheldon hasn't used that nickname in years. Leonard was still crying, but at a more reasonable level. Sheldon gently pressed against Leonard's chest until they could look each other in the eye. Leonard was still crying, but at least it wasn't sobbing.

"Lenny," Sheldon started again, and resumed stroking Leonard's hair, "Don't be sad."

"How can I not?" Leonard cried, "Penny left without a word!"

"Shh. Shh. It's all right. You want to know why, because you are not alone."

"What?"

"You are not alone, Leonard. I'm here. Your friends are here. We are all here, for you."

Leonard's eyes widened. Sheldon took this as a good thing. He wasn't sure if was doing this properly, but it seemed to be right. No matter, he decided to keep moving forward.

"Things may seem bad right now, but it will get better."

Sheldon then did something he never did. He acted on impulse.

He leaned in and gave Leonard a kiss on the forehead.

When he pulled away, Leonard's face was one of pure shock, with a hint of redness.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon frowned, "I don't like it when you're unhappy."

Leonard seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"I like it when you smile," Sheldon continued, although it sounded like he was talking to himself. His mind was going over all of the facts. All the possibilities and outcomes. That's when something clicked.

"I-I have just realized something."

Leonard found his voice, "What is it?"

Sheldon quickly leaned forward and gave Leonard a peck on the lips. It was so quick he wasn't even sure it happened.

"Sheldon!" Leonard squeaked. His face was completely red now, "What was that?"

"A kiss. I have realized that I feel something more than friendship for you."

"Sheldon… I'm emotionally weak right now, and you decide to kiss me?"

"Why? Is that socially unacceptable?"

"Well… Most people would think you were taking advantage of me."

Sheldon scoffed, "I am not taking advantage of you! I am simply trying to comfort you and trying to show you how I feel about you."

"Well, you… you did a good job."

"So are you no longer upset?"

Leonard sighed, "Of course I am."

"Why? Was my comfort ineffective? You know, why should you cry over Penny? She obviously never thought of you as more than a friend, and in time she might come back and explain why she left. You shouldn't cry over something you never had."

"I… know…" The tears started to fall again.

"Oh, I made it worse."

"No. No, I just know now that I'm being an idiot."

"Understandable."

"Give me a second, and I'll be back to normal."

"Normal? Leonard, there is no such thing as normal."

"Quiet, Sheldon."

They sat there for a while in silence. Leonard sniffed and rubbed his eyes, and then finally looked up.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Leonard said, and then leaned in and pressed his lips to Sheldon's.

"Leonard?"

"I-I want to t-tell you that I… uh… I feel the s-same about you?"

"Lenny?"

"I understand… that I didn't understand my feelings for Penny, and now you say that… you… you like me, and for some reason that makes me… happy, but… _but I don't know why!_"

"It's okay, Leonard," Sheldon said, resuming stroking Leonard's hair, "You'll figure it out."

"Help me," Leonard said softly, and he crushed his lips against Sheldon's. He pulled himself as close as he could to Sheldon and put his hands into his short hair.

Sheldon went still with shock, but his brain restarted when he felt Leonard's hands in his hair. He quickly wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist, pressing against his back, and pulling them impossibly closer.

Leonard maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Sheldon. He jumped and pulled away when he felt a tongue poke at his lips.

"Shelly… What are you doing?"

"I am trying to initiate a French kiss."

Leonard was stunned, "Oh."

Sheldon gripped the sides of Leonard's face and pulled him in for another kiss. This time Leonard didn't fight when Sheldon's tongue lightly touched his lips. He hesitantly opened his mouth and was surprised when it actually felt _good. _The kiss was smooth, gentle, and love. It was like Sheldon was afraid of breaking Leonard. Sheldon rocked his hips up, and Leonard moaned into his mouth.

Sheldon broke away then, and went to Leonard's neck. He nipped at it lightly, earning another moan from Leonard. Leonard's head fell back, exposing more of his neck.

Sheldon pulled away, his pupils were dilated, a sure sign of arousal.

"Lenny… We'd better stop, now, or I won't be able to stop later."

Leonard's eyes widened as he understood what he meant.

He gulped, "R-right. Ok-kay, let's stop now."

He got up, and blushed when he realized just how suggestive their position was. He sat down next to Sheldon and was surprised when Sheldon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sheldon was _cuddling?_

"Shelly… Thanks, but where does this put us?"

"I suspect that we should enter a romantic relationship of course. Why? Do you not want that?"

"No! No, I do, but I thought you said you never saw the point of relationships or coitus with people."

"With women. You never asked about men."

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes, "So we're in a relationship now… So that makes us boyfriend and…"

"Boyfriend."

"Right… Do we tell the others?"

"I am ready to tell them, but I understand that homosexuality is generally unacceptable. So I understand that you want to keep it under the radar, so to speak. When you are ready to speak up we will speak up."

"Okay," Leonard nodded, "Good."

"Leonard… Are you happy with this?"

Leonard smiled, "Yes. I am."

Sheldon gave a small grin, "Good. Now, I suggest we get ready. Howard and Raj will be over soon."

Leonard smiled and stood up, giving Sheldon a small peck on the lips, "I'll go take a cold shower."

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want me to continue on, tell me and I will! **

**Did you catch the Doctor Who reference?**

**Written by: Kakashi**

**Bazinga.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard stepped out of the shower at the same time the door opened. Howard and Raj stepped in with huge smiles and armfuls of tale-out Thai food.

"Hey, guys," Howard said, "Sorry we're late, but there was a long line at the restaurant."

Leonard, who was drying his hair with a towel, said, "No problem."

Raj stared at Leonard confusedly, "Dude, were you just in the shower?"

"Yea, why?" He answered, slipping on his glasses.

"Wait," Raj replied, "Sheldon changed the schedule and allowed you to take a shower now?"

Leonard and Sheldon froze, causing Howard and Raj to look at each other in confusion.

"Are you guys okay?" Howard asked, slowly.

Leonard recovered first, "Yea… Yea, we're good." He dropped the towel on the armchair, and then sat down.

But not in his usual spot. Instead of the armchair, Leonard plopped down next to Sheldon, and not just next to Sheldon, but _close _to Sheldon. The weirdest thing was that Sheldon did not seem to mind. In fact, was that a small smile on his face?

"Are you sure you guys are all right?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"Okay, whatever…" Howard said sitting down in Leonard's usual spot, "Let's just eat."

The meal passed slowly. Every so often, Howard and Raj would share a confused glance, while Leonard and Sheldon shared a secretive, happy glance.

Finally, the meal was done, and they put down their plates… well, not plates really, but that's beside the point… The TV was turned on, and the Star Trek theme song could be heard throughout the room.

"Hey, Leonard," Raj asked, "Can I borrow your book on astrophysics and how it relates to quantum physics. I'm working on a new thesis."

"Sure. It's in my room. Uh, bottom shelf."

Raj nodded and left the room.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Howard said, and he too left.

"They're suspicious," was the first thing out of Sheldon's mouth.

"I know," Leonard replied, "It probably doesn't help that I'm not in my spot. I should probably move."

"You will do no such thing," Sheldon said.

"But," was all Leonard was able to get out before Sheldon kissed him, pushing him back onto the couch. Leonard wrapped his arms around Sheldon's neck and immediately opened his mouth. Sheldon was currently massaging Leonard's tongue with his own when a simultaneous exclamation made them freeze.

"Oh my God."

Sheldon flew away from Leonard, while Leonard simply tilted his head towards the hallway.

"H-hi, guys," He said and then licked his lips.

"You were kissing Sheldon."

"Uh… Yes?"

"You were kissing Sheldon?"

"I believe that has already been established."

Howard and Raj ignored Sheldon and rushed to Leonard's side, grabbing his arm, "Why would you kiss Sheldon?"

Leonard blushed, " 'Cuz… I want to?"

"But why?"

Leonard glanced at Sheldon, whose eyes were suddenly interested in his feet. Leonard shook of Howard and Raj and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sheldon and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I l… like Sheldon… just the way he is… and I will kiss him as much as I want to, and if you don't like that then… then you can just leave."

To prove his point, Leonard quickly leaned over and gave Sheldon a peck on the lips.

Howard and Raj were silent for a moment.

"Alright, dude, whatever you want. It's all cool."

"Yea, it was more of a shock."

Howard and Raj backed off and sat down.

"So, how long have you two been…?"

"Approximately, 23 minutes and 53 seconds before you guys showed up."

"Really? It just happened?"

"Yea…"

Howard let his perverted mind start asking the questions, "So… are you guys going to do… you know… the uh… freaky nasty?"

Leonard blushed and covered his hands, Sheldon, however, seemed unfazed, "I imagine we would engage in coitus."

Howard and Raj spluttered, "You mean you'll actually have sex?"

"While my sex drive is not as great as Leonard's… I will be willing to have coitus with him… and if he needs to 'get off' as one says, I, of course, would help him."

Howard and Raj guffawed as Leonard sank into the couch. To be honest, the idea of Sheldon pushing him back to the bed, climbing up over him, locking him into a searing kiss, and then his hands would slide down him and…

"Leonard? Leonard? Earth to Leonard?"

Said person snapped back to reality, blushing at his thoughts. Everyone was looking at him.

Howard spoke up, "Seems like Lenny here likes the idea."

They would have started laughing again if Sheldon had not spoke up, "Please, refrain from calling him Lenny. I reserve that right to me."

"Ooh… Sheldon's _serious." _

"I am always serious."

"Uh-huh. Well, anyways… It's getting late… I have to go. My mom wants me to help wax her chest hair."

With that disturbing image in his wake, he left the room. Raj followed swiftly after simply saying that he would see them tomorrow.

"I sense that I have caused you some discomfort."

"No, it's alright. It's just embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? How so?"

"Normal people in relationships don't talk about their… coitus agreements."

"Lenny. We're not normal."

Leonard sighed, "I suppose."

"Do you wish to be?"

"I suppose. Sometimes."

Sheldon seemed shocked, and then he reached over and pulled Leonard into his chest, "You seem just right to me."

"Thanks, Shelly."

"I like it when you call me that."

"What? Shelly?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll try to call you that from now on."

"Good."

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." Leonard stood up and gave Sheldon a quick, but passionate, kiss.

Leonard made it all the way to the hallway before Sheldon called out.

"Lenny! Wait." Sheldon quickly stood, "I believe you should sleep in my room tonight."

Leonard froze and his eyes widened, "W-what?"

"We will not engage in coitus, but I believe we should share the bed."

"O-okay… I never thought I would actually sleep in your room."

"That's what you get for assuming."

Leonard hmphed and turned back round, this time heading for Sheldon's room.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will."


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard was in his new bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing as the full implications of the day caught up with him. He was still sad that Penny was gone, and maybe that one small part of him still loved her, but he loved Sheldon more.

He shifted, it was hard to get comfortable. The bed was different from his old one. He also felt awkward. He was almost tempted to sneak back into his room.

"Lenny? Are you still awake?" Well, there goes the sneaking plan.

"Yea." Leonard tried to find him, but with the darkness and the blurriness of his natural sight, it was impossible.

"Good," Sheldon picked up the covers and slipped in, getting as close to the center as he possibly could. He seemed to hesitate a moment before he wrapped his arms around Leonard.

"Is this satisfactory?"

"Y-yea. I have a question."

"Ask it then."

"You seem to be more… forward… in relationships then I thought you'd be. Why is that?"

"According to observation, whenever you start a relationship with someone you are at the 'hugging stage' at the first day. I was trying to make you comfortable."

"Oh. Well, thank you… But, I don't want you to be uncomfortable either."

"Actually, I have found that I find it quite enjoyable."

Leonard was positive he was blushing, "Really?"

"To my shock, yes."

"Good." With that, Leonard snuggled as close as he could to Sheldon, placing his nose in his chest. He reached his hands up and gripped Sheldon's shoulders. He pulled himself flush against Sheldon, and then sighed happily.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Indeed." Sheldon replied, though he was stiff as a board.

"You know, Shelly. You don't have to just lie there. You are allowed to move."

Sheldon immediately relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Shelly?"

"Yes?"

"I want something."

"What is it?"

Leonard leaned forward and captured Sheldon in a kiss, immediately opening his mouth. He fought for dominance a little while, but eventually gave it up to Sheldon. He liked it better that way anyways. It was a more heated kiss than before, their teeth were clashing and they just wouldn't stop moving!

Leonard moaned into Sheldon's mouth, trying to get some form of friction. Sheldon broke away and Leonard's head fell into the crook of his neck.

"Lenny, just how far do you want this to go?"

"I- I don't know… Not all the way, but… something."

"Okay," Sheldon said and they resumed kissing.

Sheldon slipped his leg in between Leonard's and pressed up. Leonard froze and he moaned.

"Is that okay?"

"I-I don't know…" Leonard said, his voice was strained, "I-I'm so confused… Right now… I want this. I want you! I know that, but it's going so fast, and I haven't had time to think. I just don't know what to do!"

"It's okay," Sheldon reassured him, stroking his hair, "We can go slower."

"Thank you… Shelly?"

"Yes?"

"I- oh, nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing… It can wait until later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Leonard… I'm going to kiss you in approximately 3 seconds?"

"What?"

Sheldon kissed Leonard, taking it slow. Letting Leonard feel all the passion in him. For some reason, he felt that he needed to keep reminding Leonard that he was love. He needed to reassure him and protect him. He didn't understand why he felt this way, he just did. By the end of the kiss, Leonard was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"It just feels… so good."

"Good."

"Yea, good night, Shelly."

"Night, Lenny."

Leonard closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep.

Too bad it wasn't peaceful.

_"I have never loved you."_

_ "I will never love you!"_

_ "You are simply a waist of precious oxygen." _

Leonard's eyes snapped open. He breathed in deeply as he tried to shut out the painful memories of his childhood. His mom would always tell him that he was a waste and that she couldn't love someone as unsuccessful as him. Then, she would go on and on about his siblings in front of him. Sometimes, the thoughts came up in his sleep and taunt him. Usually, he would have to stay up all night trying, unsuccessfully, to convince himself that he wasn't a waste.

His eyes wide, he looked towards Sheldon. His eyes were closed and he was smiling peacefully in his sleep. Leonard was having an internal battle, trying to convince himself that he wasn't a waste and that it was okay that he was with Sheldon.

_I need to get out of here. I need to be alone. _Leonard's thoughts were spiraling out of control and he slowly tried to scoot out of the bed. In a flash, Sheldon's eyes were open and his eyes were staring at Leonard's.

"Where are you going?" He whispered.

"I-uh, I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? About what?"

"Nothing important."

Sheldon pulled Leonard closer and stroked his hair.

"It's all right. It's not real."

_But it is._

"You're right," Leonard lied, "Thank you." He was exhausted now and just wanted to go to sleep.

"You are lying to me. If you do not want to talk about it, you only have to say so."

"I… just want to sleep."

"Okay, then."

Leonard moved back so that he and Sheldon were spooning. He, being the shorter one, was the one on the inside, his back was pressed flush against Sheldon's front. Sheldon's hand moved down from Leonard's hair and to his chest. Sheldon began to rub his chest, applying slight pressure. Almost like a massage.

"Soft Kitty… Warm Kitty… Little ball of fur…" Sheldon sang softly.

"I'm not sick Shelly."

"I sense that today I can make an exception."

"You never make an exception."

"I think I can make an exception for my exceptions."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Leonard awoke alone. He was curled in a tight little ball and he really did not want to move. He smiled at the thought of Sheldon and slowly reached over to slip on his glasses. He slowly stretched and stood up.

He walked towards the kitchen and smiled when he saw Sheldon cooking breakfast. Sheldon smiled and stopped his cooking long enough to give Leonard a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Leonard replied, "The oatmeal looks good."

"Good. It'll be ready in a few moments."

Leonard went and sat down on the couch, dangerously close to Sheldon's spot.

Sheldon scooped out two bowls and went into the living room. He sat down and they were both touching.

Leonard took a bite, "Delicious."

"Thank you."

They ate in silence. Finally, when they were putting the dishes up, Sheldon broke it.

"We need to go to the grocery store today, and perhaps we could go watch a movie. The new Green Lantern movie is out."

"Really? You normally don't allow us to go to the movies on Sundays."

"Leonard, how long is it going to take until you realize that I am completely serious about you and that I am willing to alter my schedule. Although, only slightly. I will not alter everything, but a date once a week seems suffice. If you give me another day I will have the Boyfriend Agreement typed and printed for you to look over."

Leonard stared at Sheldon after his speech. He should have suspected a Boyfriend Agreement.

"Okay. Sounds good." Sheldon was still Sheldon after all.

Sheldon smiled, leaned over, and gave Leonard a kiss. Leonard clung to him, standing on his tip-toes to reach better. Leonard smiled as the love and affection washed over him. He moved his lips against Sheldon's and was almost shocked when he felt a wet tongue probe across his bottom lip. Leonard hesitantly opened his mouth and was shocked by how _warm _it was.

Sheldon's tongue crept into his and didn't leave a single area untouched. It was just amazing. Leonard was sure that he would be able to see fireworks, if his eyes hadn't already given up from the sensation. He was shaking and Sheldon's arms wrapped around him. Keeping him steady and holding him close.

"Oh, _Shelly._" Leonard breathed when they parted for air.

Sheldon leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how… arousing you look right now."

Leonard's eyes widened. He would have never thought that Sheldon would say something like that. Of course, he never thought Sheldon would kiss _anything. _ Sheldon just kept on surprising him. Leonard let go of him and shakingly walked backwards, falling over the arm of the couch, and landing on his back.

He opened his arms, "Come here."

Sheldon did so immediately, perching himself on the edge of the couch next to him.

Leonard grabbed Sheldon's shirt and pulled him down for another searing kiss. Sheldon maneuvered himself so he was in between Leonard's legs. He placed his hands under Leonard's shirt and felt the skin hidden underneath. Sheldon released Leonard's lips only to bite at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh…" Leonard moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He rolled his hips up so that they came into contact with Sheldon's. The pressure was… _delicious. _Sheldon pressed down against him and rocked his hips. Leonard convulsed and moaned.

"Do you wish to achieve orgasm?"

"Do… ahh… you?"

"I am indifferent, currently."

"Then, no… I… want… I… Oh, Sheldon, Stop! I can't think when you're doing that!"

Sheldon stilled and searched Leonard's face. His eyes were closed and he was trying to control his breathing. Eventually, he started talking again.

"I want us… for it… I want us to do it together… and I want it to be… special…"

Sheldon gave him another kiss, a simple one, "Of course."

Sheldon picked himself up and stepped back. Leonard didn't move.

"Are you okay, Lenny?"

"Yea… but, I don't think I can move."

Sheldon chuckled, "It's okay. You won't have to."

"Good."

Sheldon walked into the kitchen and started the dishwasher. When he turned back, Leonard was asleep. He walked over to his sleeping form and smiled gently. It even shocked him how much he really _felt _for Leonard. He wasn't really sure how it happened, it just did.

The phone rang, breaking him out of his reverie. He quickly answered it.

It was Amy Farrah Fowler, "Hello, Sheldon."

"Why, hello, Amy."

"I was wondering if your refrigerator is running."

"Of course it is."

"Well, then you'd better go catch it."

"Excuse me? In what way would I catch it? That seems highly improbable."

"I was conducting an experiment on prank calling. A social action that many take part in. I have yet to see why."

"Have you found your answer?"

"Not yet. I will just keep trying until I do."

"Good for you."

"Well, too-da-loo, I must call Bernadette."

"Of course."

"Good-bye Sheldon."

Sheldon ended the call and looked back at Leonard. He briefly wondered what Amy would do when she found out, but then he pushed it out of his head. He walked back to his room and quickly got changed. He then walked into Leonard's room and got him some clothes as well.

When he came back into the living room, he debated silently on waking Leonard up. He finally decided to wake him up and give him his change of clothes. He gently shook Leonard by the shoulder whispering softly, "Wake up, Lenny."

Leonard snorted and blinked his eyes awake, "What?"

"You need to get dressed so we can go to the store."

Leonard sleepily before standing up. He shook his head to try to wake himself up more. He hadn't realized how little sleep he got. He blamed it on the nightmares. He held his clothes and debated whether or not to go change in his room. With a manipulative, evil smirk, he decided not to. He glanced up at Sheldon with innocent eyes, which Sheldon gave him a confused smile. Leonard stripped off his shirt and dropped in on Sheldon's spot. Sheldon stared at him, breathing deeply, his eyes becoming dark. Leonard smiled at his reaction. He quickly took off his boxers, leaving him bare from head to toe, except for his glasses.

For a moment, they just stood there. Leonard shifted his weight, face turning red from his boldness. He whirled around and crossed his arms, embarrassed by his actions. He grabbed his new shirt, but a hand stopped his. Sheldon stepped up close to Leonard, his chest against Leonard's back, and wrapped his arms around him. Leonard froze and Sheldon gave him a kiss against his temple.

"The human body is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Leonard relaxed, but doubt was still in his mind. He knew he wasn't easy to look at. What did Sheldon see in him? Leonard gasped as Sheldon bit at his neck and ran his hands over his chest.

"You are beautiful, Lenny."

The words were whispered, but they filled Leonard with hope and love. He twisted and buried his face into Sheldon's chest, quivering. Sheldon hugged him close for a moment, knowing that he did not need to say anything more.

A few minutes later, and Leonard stopped shaking. He looked up at Sheldon with tears in his eyes. Sheldon was worried for a moment, worrying that he did something wrong, before he saw happiness beginning to creep into his expression. They kissed gently, allowing each other to be happy.

"You should get dressed. We still need to go to the store."


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed, and all was well. Leonard was still sad over the sudden disappearance of Penny, but he found he cared for Sheldon much more than her. He was hurt that she left without a word, but he could get through it. Sheldon never pushed Leonard too far, he did not care what people think nor how relationships are 'supposed' to be, but he knew that Leonard needed the constant reassurance of human relations. Pushing him too far would prove disastrous. The farthest they've ever gone was deep kissing in private and holding hands in public. The only other people who knew about their relationship were Howard and Raj.

Right now, the four boys were in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment finishing up their dinner. Raj was sitting in the armchair and Howard was sitting on the ground, between the table and couch. Sheldon was, of course, in his spot, and Leonard was sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Raj asked.

"I don't know. We don't have anything planned for tonight." Leonard replied, snuggling closer to Sheldon, who automatically wrapped his arm around Leonard's shoulder.

Howard watched them, an evil plan forming in his mind. He grinned evilly at his friends, "Truth or Dare?"

Leonard groaned, "Howard, we are four grown men! We are not going to play a game meant for teenage girls!"

Howard asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Leonard sighed and hung his head, "Truth."

Howard smirked, and Leonard's dread grew, "Do you want to have sex with Sheldon?"

Leonard blushed a violent red, "I'm not answering that."

"You have to, dude." Raj insisted, curious himself.

Sheldon looked sharply at Leonard. Why would he not answer? Dread began to creep into Sheldon, but he did not let it show. Did Leonard find him abnormal, like those bullies from his childhood? Was he not good enough… but, Sheldon thought there was nothing wrong with him! He was a genius, had a job and a home. There seemed to be nothing wrong! Leonard's voice brought him back to reality.

"You guys know that Sheldon isn't very comfortable with sex, so stop asking questions that my answers will make him uncomfortable!"

Sheldon blinked in surprise, Leonard was waiting for him? That was news to him. Later tonight, they would have to talk about this.

Raj and Howard scoffed, but dropped the subject. Sadly, they did not drop the game. Instead, they turned to Sheldon.

"So, Sheldon," Howard started.

"Do you want to have sex with Leonard?"

Sheldon saw no reason to lie, "Yes."

Leonard choked while Raj and Howard wolf-whistled. They quickly ducked when Leonard threw a pillow at them.

"You don't like that idea?" Raj asked.

"I bet he dreams about it every night," Howard informed, and then quickly ducked again.

Leonard blushed a deeper red and buried his face into Sheldon's arm. Of course he wanted to! He did dream about every night, except when he had his nightmares. He was worried though. What if Sheldon did not think him good enough, no one else did. His mother thought him useless and said she did not love him. He was constantly beaten by strangers. Even worse, he was beaten by people he thought were his friends. No, Leonard knew that Sheldon would finally come to his senses and realize that he did not want Leonard. He knew it was going to happen, and the only thing he could do was try to prolong the inevitable.

"Leonard?" Sheldon gently grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back, scanning his face with his eyes. Leonard seemed… distressed? He tried again, "Leonard? What's wrong?"

Raj and Howard looked at the scene with shock. They have never seen Sheldon act so… caring before. They suddenly felt like they were intruding.

Leonard blinked back to awareness and gave a small smile to Sheldon, "I'm fine."

"You are lying to me again."

Leonard suddenly was washed with fear and heart-shattering sadness. Sheldon would not let this go, and he would find out how useless he was and leave! _Please don't go. Don't go. Don't leave me. I cannot take it. _Before he knew it he was crying into Sheldon's chest. Sheldon did not react for a few moments from shock. Then, he wrapped his arms around Leonard and hugged him tightly. Over the week, he had improved greatly at his hugs.

"Leonard, tell me what's wrong. Don't cry. I'm here." Sheldon was distressed, and he did not know what to do. Before he had a chance to continue, however, Leonard pushed Sheldon away and ran to his room, slamming the door. He slid down the down and buried his head in his knees. He could not stop the onslaught of memories that washed over him.

_Leonard… why must you always be a disappointment?_

_ Face it, brother… you will never be as good as me. _

_ Freak! You're too weak to fight back. _

_ You will never find love. _

_ Disappointment!_

_ Freak!_

_ Alone!_

Leonard sobbed and cried out, "Shut up!"

Knocks beat at the door, not in the usual 3 rhythm, "Lenny? Please let me in. What's wrong? Lenny?"

"You're going to leave me!" Leonard did not know what made him shout out; he just could not stop it.

The knocking stopped, "W-what?"

Leonard found that he could not stop now, "You're going to leave me! Just like everyone else!"

"Lenny, I am never going to leave."

"Yes, you are! Everyone does!"

"I am not everyone. You know that, Leonard."

Leonard did not have a reply. Sheldon was right, like he usually was. Sheldon was not like everybody else. The tears slowly stopped and he was finally able to beat back the memories. The door opened, and he began to fall back but he fell softly into a pair of thin arms. Sheldon hugged him close, only letting his emotional side show with Leonard.

"You do not have to speak of it now, but I will not leave you."

Leonard grabbed onto Sheldon's shirt and nodded, feeling silly for his earlier fears. Sheldon was the one constant in his life, and even though he might drive Leonard crazy sometimes, he was always there.

"I'm… not ready to talk about it yet," Leonard breathed, "But one day… I promise I'll tell you."

Sheldon's arms tightened around him, and Leonard was surprised to feel a slight kiss to the top of his head.

Sheldon's voice held more emotion that Leonard has ever heard, "Would you like a hot beverage?"

Well, Sheldon was still Sheldon after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days passed without incident. They were pleasant and Leonard was happy. The shock of being in a relationship with Sheldon slowly washed away, and the two fell into a happy rhythm. Sheldon, being Sheldon, still had his usual quirks, but now his quirks would come with a happy smile and warm eyes that made Leonard melt. Leonard found that he would do anything for those eyes. He was happy, completely, which was something that was very rare.

Sheldon had to work late one day, so Leonard decided to do some long-overdue shopping for food. They ate out lot, and sometime Leonard just grew tired of it. He was in the aisle, looking for just the right brand of cheese, when someone poked his shoulder.

He turned and promptly stopped breathing, "P-penny?"

He could not believe it. It had been so long, but there she was, looking the same as ever. Where had she been? Had she been in Pasadena the whole time? Hurt flashed through his heart as he stared at her. She looked the same, but somehow… something was different, was it her eyes?

She smiled, but it was not completely happy, "Hi, Leonard."

Leonard found it was hard to speak, "Wh-what…"

Penny gave a small chuckle, "Listen, Leonard. I think we need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

She continued, "But not here. Can I come over later tonight?"

Reduced to nothing more than shock, Leonard could only nod. Penny brightened and her eyes began to glint with something that Leonard could not quite place. It filled him with a nervous abyss in his stomach. He did not like that feeling at all. Before any more words could be spoken, and the atmosphere being awkward, Penny walked away. Leonard could only stare after her. His breath came in gasps and he briefly noted that he was on the verge of a panic attack. He left his cart in the aisle and made his quickest retreat to his car. He sat there, gripping the steering wheel, his mind so confused that his vision swam.

Why-why was he crying?

He barely realized that he was driving until he was already back at the apartment. Then he felt guilty for driving under such conditions. His emotions were in such a swirl; all he wanted to do was close his eyes. He pushed his way inside and flopped, face first, onto the couch, taking comfort in Sheldon's scent that permeated the air around his spot.

…

"Lenny? Please wake up." A warm hand was on his shoulder, shaking him. He blinked owlishly up and took him a moment to recognize Sheldon.

"Shel-Shelly?" He did not even remember going to sleep.

Sheldon frowned down at him, concern in his eyes, "Are you ok? This is your usual position you take when you are upset."

Leonard could not help but smile. Sheldon was always there. He was a constant, something that never changed. Still, his voice was hoarse when he spoke, "Penny's back."

Sheldon's mouth fell open in shock and… fear? What was Penny doing back? Sure he was curious about where she was and why she had left, but he was more scared of something far, far worse. What is she took Leonard from him? Would Leonard leave him for her? Sheldon did a quick calculation in his head. Yes… it was highly probable. He wrapped his arms around Leonard and pulled him up, hugging him with force. Leonard could not move his arms to hug Sheldon back, so he settled for nuzzling his nose into his chest.

"What happened?" Sheldon murmured. He rolled slightly so Leonard was pressed into the back of the couch, and Sheldon was lying next to. There was not much room, but they certainly did not mind the closeness.

"It was… weird. I was just shopping, and then she was right there. At first, I did not believe it. I thought it was some weird trick, but it was real. She was real. I acted like an idiot… I just stood there. Then she was asking if she could come over tonight and I just nodded. Then she was gone again."

"She's coming over?"

"Yea… is that ok? I know tonight is Halo night."

Sheldon buried his face in Leonard's hair, "In the case of emergencies Halo night can be moved. Article 6 of the Roommate Agreement."

Leonard laughed, "I don't remember reading that."

"That's because you did not read it at all."

Leonard pouted, "I did read it. Well… some of it."

Sheldon smiled, despite his rising fear. He could not let Leonard leave him. Leonard was his, not _hers. _She left and he stayed. Sheldon's arms tightened around the shorter man. He could not bear the thought of Leonard leaving him. He quickly kissed Leonard, not letting up when Leonard made a muffled sound of surprise. He deepened the kiss, biting gently at Leonard's bottom lip. Leonard moaned and Sheldon made a mental note. Apparently Leonard liked biting. When Leonard opened his mouth he pulled away and went to his neck, ignoring Leonard's whine. Sheldon licked at Leonard's neck, and Leonard moaned again.

"Sh-Sheldon." Leonard tipped his head back, allowing more access. His eyes slid closed and he got lost in the feeling. Sheldon grinned and bit Leonard's neck, not rough, but with pressure. Leonard's breath hitched. Sheldon applied more pressure, he wanted to leave a mark that Penny would see. He felt a rush go through him, he had never felt so possessive before, but he liked it. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back to look at it. He grinned, especially when Leonard poked at it with his fingers, feeling the new bruise.

"You… marked me?"

Sheldon frowned, suddenly worried he pushed too far, "Yes, I apologize if this makes Once he was satisfied, he pulled back to look at it. He grinned, especially when Leonard poked at it with his fingers, feeling the new bruise.

"You… marked me?"

Sheldon frowned, suddenly worried he pushed too far, "Yes, I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable…" He began to move away, but Leonard stopped him by wrapping his legs around his waist.

"No! I like it… I just did not think you would be the possessive type. It's actually pretty hot." Leonard blushed at his own words.

"Don't be embarrassed," Sheldon said, "If you like something, say it. No one here will judge you for it."

Leonard smiled and tightened his legs, bringing the two closer together. He leaned up and kissed Sheldon, deep and hard. Sheldon wrapped his arms around the Leonard's waist and tugged. Leonard groaned into the kiss. Sheldon reached down to grab the hem of Leonard's shirt, making Leonard shiver.

The door knocked.

Sheldon pulled away and Leonard groaned, flopping back down onto the couch. He covered his face with his hands. Sheldon stood, wiping any emotion from his face. This was the moment that he would find out if Leonard would leave him or not for Penny. He just hoped that kiss was not their last. He pulled open the door and could not contain the small glare aimed at Penny.

"Hello. Why don't you come in?" 


	7. Chapter 7

The room was filled with thick, awkward tension. Penny was sat on the armchair, nervously tapping her fingers on her knee. Sheldon sat on his spot, staring at her. His expression appeared emotionless but every now and then Penny thought she saw pure malice in his eyes. Leonard fluttered about in the kitchen, making a hot beverage for all of them. The tension did not change as Leonard reentered and handed out the mugs. He sat on the couch, but not as close to Sheldon as he usually did now. That made Sheldon tense up even more.

"So…"

Penny cleared her throat, "I've been… away."

Sheldon snorted, "Obviously."

Penny glared, "I had a reason."

"A _reason?_" Leonard's voice was loud, shocking Penny, "You had a reason for leaving us, leaving me, all alone without telling us? I would _love _to hear that reason."

Penny's mouth was agape. Leonard never seemed so confident in his words before. Sheldon gently moved his hand closer to Leonard, his pinky finger gently resting on Leonard's thigh.

"I… just couldn't stay here anymore. I moved here to try to make a name for myself, but everything was going wrong. Then you came along, and I started feeling these feelings that I've never felt before. It scared me."

"So you just left? You could've told me. We could've talked it out."

Sheldon tensed at his words. It sounded like Leonard still had feelings for Penny, but he could not. He was with Sheldon now. They… loved? Did they love each other? Would Leonard leave him now that Penny was back? His hand moved closer to Leonard, more of the fingers resting on Leonard's thigh.

Penny looked at the mug in her hands, "I know. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I know I made the worst choice. It took me so long to realize that I left one of the most important things in my life behind. I left my friends, my… my family, and I left you. It took me long, too long to realize that and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

The air was thick. It was almost hard to breathe. Sheldon stared at Leonard, and was worried to see him hanging onto Penny's every word. His eyes were shining, and every few moments he swallowed. Then Penny said the words that made his heart stutter.

"But don't you see? That's why I came _back. _I learned my lesson. I want… to try again. This time, I promise I won't run away without a word. I promise that if there's anything wrong I'll come and talk it out. I know now, that right here is what I want. What I need. Please… can we try again?"

The room was silent for a few moments. Then Leonard stood. Sheldon panicked. This was it. This was where Leonard left him. He sealed himself off, not ready for the heartbreak.

Leonard inhaled deeply, "Penny. I'm glad you're back. I really am. When you left… I was heartbroken. It was one of the worst days of my life. For a little while, I honestly could not see what to do after that. I managed to though, with help. A lot of help, but Penny. I can't. I'm really sorry, but I can't. Not after that. I'm still really… raw after that."

Penny leaped onto the small bit of hope, "But maybe one day?"

Leonard began to freak out. He had feeling for Penny, but he had feelings for Sheldon. "I… can't. I just can't." He hurried to his and Sheldon's room and slammed the door. He slumped down on the bed and hid his head in his hands. He was emotionally tired and felt like he needed to cry. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

…

Sheldon watched Leonard go, not missing the eyes that were filling with tears. He wanted nothing more than to follow after him, but first was the matter of Penny. He stared at her and offered no words.

Penny shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "I should go."

"You should."

Penny glanced at him, noting something… different in his tone. She brushed it off and stood, "I'm staying at a hotel close by. If it's alright I'll come by tomorrow and talk to Leonard again. There is a lot of damage that I need to make up for."

Sheldon said nothing as he walked with her to the door. He opened it for her, but she still had one last thing to say.

"It is really nice to see you again, Sheldon."

Sheldon put a false smile on his face, "Likewise."

Finally, _finally, _she was gone.

Sheldon hurried to his bedroom and his eyes immediately went to Leonard's curled form. He curled around Leonard and pulled him close to his chest. Leonard turned and pressed his face under Sheldon's chin. He gripped onto his t-shirt until his knuckles turned white.

"Leonard, if you need to, you can cry."

That broke the dam. Leonard pressed himself closer and the tears began to fall. The sobs were silent and quick. Sheldon stroked his hair through the whole ordeal and soon Leonard came back to himself.

"Thank you."

Sheldon smiled softly at him, "I am here for you."

Leonard snuggled in and frowned at the wet spot on Sheldon's shirt, "Sorry about that."

"It is no matter. The shirt is not important."

"Thank you… again."

Sheldon smiled, but it did not last long. He feared Leonard would leave him and that fear made him hold Leonard tight. Very tight.

Leonard grunted at the bone-crushing embrace, "Shelly, are you ok?"

"Will you leave me for Penny?"

Leonard froze. His emotions running torment through him. Who did he care for more? He had loved Penny since he first laid eyes on her. He had loved her through everything, and his love for Sheldon was only recent. Would he leave? Should he? He gazed up into Sheldon's face, who was refusing him eye contact. Sheldon was always there for him.

And, quite suddenly, he had his answer.

He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Sheldon's cheek, "I will not leave you. No matter what Penny says. I do not love her anymore."

Sheldon grinned and leaned down to place a gently, loving kiss on Leonard's lips. Together, the two fell asleep, ready to take on their problems in the morning. For now, they were happy to just take comfort in each other.


End file.
